Vianne Arkaina
, talking to Xavier shortly after recovering from her abuse by Daichi Yamauchi during the events of Xavier's Adventure}} Vianne Melodia Arkaina is part of the Jinzhen Heroes, a group led by Xavier Snowdwyn. She's known for her quite extensive set of magical abilities, being a master prankster, loving paranormal and spooky things, her impulsiveness and mischievousness, and always enjoys a good chicken salad. If you get to know her, she also has a kind, passionate, and understanding side. She lives with Xavier in Jinzhen for the most part, but goes off to the Arkaina Estate in the Yuufeng Forest to have Edwin help Vianne hone her magical abilities at least once a month. She works as a kitchen hand at the Silver Boulevard restaurant, hoping one day to become a master chef... when the world doesn't have bad guys prancing around, that is. Her shared celebrity status with Xavier also makes her daily life interesting as well, often getting requests to model for and/or sponsor all sorts of products from so many companies it isn't even funny. Appearance Vianne is a female light grey arctic fox, aged eighteen, with white smoke accents on parts of her hair, hands, feet, and tail, and is quite well-endowed. She has a large ponytail tied up with an han purple hairband, and smaller hairbands of the same color near the ends of two smaller ponytails on the sides of her head. Her current battle outfit consists of a sleeveless han purple bulletproof jacket with a slim electric purple turtleneck, a grey zipper, an electric purple ring above her bust, and an electric purple strip at the bottom of her jacket. She also has some sort of han purple sleeve-like thing that isn't connected to her jacket, and has an elastic band near where her elbows are and has an electric purple ring around the wrist ends of the sleeve-things. She has dark grey cargo shorts with a light black belt with a han purple buckle. Her han purple boots have an electric purple ring around the top that has a triangle showing up on the front of the boots. There are also two dark green gems on the sides of her boots, which are connected with an electric purple strip going around the back of the boots. Lastly, the boots have light black soles, and she also has light black fingerless gloves. Personality Vianne's a girl who really wants a fun life with little to no regrets. Her impulsiveness often gets her into trouble, but she's admittedly thankful for Xavier catching her when she goes too far. She's often willing to try the wackiest, weirdest, most bizarre, and possibly insane things in the name of fun. Vianne really gets a kick of the adrenaline rush she gets from combat, but she can easily get carried away and end up in some seriously bad spots if she isn't careful. She loves it when she pulls off an amazing prank, especially if her magic is involved. Xavier's often on the receiving end of the pranks, but he can't even get mad at her because he admittedly appreciated the laughs on some occasions. Vianne teases Xavier a lot, but not in any kind of mean-spirited way. Ever since Xavier saved her from being further abused and eventually killed by Daichi Yamauchi, the Stone Pharaoh, Vianne felt that she needed to repay him by always being at his side, supporting him no matter what life threw at them next. And eventually, Vianne and Xavier developed romantic feelings for each other, further tightening their battle-forged bond to the point where one would die for the other if absolutely necessary. Vianne's normally enthusiastic and peppy, but when things get serious, she just gets into a zone where she clears her head and focuses on the mission or survival, and only talks when necessary. Deep down, she's afraid of losing Xavier, either through some villain killing him or turning him evil, or various other things she could think of that could possibly take Xavier away from her. Affinities Acquired Abilities * Magical Training: She was trained by her family in the Arkaina Estate to use spells of various types. The first type of spell she mastered was Wood, her native element, as it was the easiest for most of the Arkaina family to start their training with their respective native element. After the events of Xavier's Adventure, she mastered Fire-type spells, and shortly before the beginning of the RP, she was working on mastering Water-type spells. She currently struggles with Earth-type spells and doesn't care about mastering Metal-type spells, though. * Mystic Blast: It is an all-out attack, with its effects varying depending on the element. Wood is a massive tornado that surrounds her and tosses objects and people around. Fire is a powerful explosion that severely burns anyone within its range, but not Vianne herself. Water would be a giant, destructive wave. Earth would have giant crystals burst through the ground in a circle formation. Metal would be a flurry of lightning columns dancing around and zapping everything. She acquired this ability after being distressed by Xavier having his right forearm cut off by Corazon Tea during the events of Huodao Islands in Kaiser Markov Lunos' sub-volcanic base. She used a Fire-type Mystic Blast to let herself out of her shackles, but the Blast drained her mana completely and left her exhausted. Skills * Offensive Magic: Her main form of attack is through casting spells of various types that inflict damage to enemies in some way. The specific types are detailed below. * Support/Utility Magic: Any spell that doesn't directly inflict damage or serves some other purpose (like healing allies, summoning shields, creating portals, etc.) are put in this category. Those are also detailed below. Although some spells classed under Offensive Magic can have supporting uses, depending on the situation and spell type. (using Fire to melt away ice that traps an ally, using Water to put out a fire, etc.) * Elemental Combination: If she has at least two elemental spell types mastered, she can combine them in any way she can think of. She really likes taking her vine whips and setting them on fire for maximum damage. She doesn't even get hurt from combusting her vines. * Heightened Hearing and Smell: Due to her being a vulpine, her sense of hearing is far greater than those of other species, and seems to rival that of Hanna Skarlett. Her sense of smell is also better than that of the average Avalician. * Supernatural Senses: Not only can she see a person's elemental alignment by focusing a bit and observing the color of the aura they radiate, but she can also "feel" supernatural occurrences and phenomena happening, due to her attunement to the ebb and flow of the world's supernatural energies. This is due to her training under Edwin Arkaina, her grandfather. * Culinary Arts: With her grandmother Melody being a retired master chef, she taught Vianne most of what she knew about the culinary arts. Vianne can make all sorts of mouth-watering foods, no matter what ingredients lay around. If all else fails, she can always make a pretty good salad. Offensive Spell Types Here are the possible types of offensive spells, and her mastery levels as of the beginning of the RP. * Wood: Spells of this type consist of wind and plant-based attacks, particularly vines. Her favorite technique is to summon vines that wrap around her wrist and extend to form whips to attack opponents up close or ensnare them with vines emerging from the ground. (Mastery Level: Max) * Fire: Spells of this type consist of flamethrowers and other blasts of fire. Her go-to technique for long-range combat is to shoot medium-sized fireballs from her hands that she can control freely, allowing her to manipulate the trajectory of the fireballs however she pleases. (Mastery Level: Max) * Water: Spells of this type consist of streams/waves/balls of water, Ice beams and shards. She's working on this type, and so far, she can only create a small sphere of water and manipulate it slowly. (Mastery Level: Halfway) * Earth: ' Spells of this type involve the use of crystal shards, rocks, and the ground. She can barely lift a pebble using this type of magic at the current moment. ''(Mastery Level: Struggling) * '''Metal: Spells of this type consist of electric beams and lightning. She doesn't see much point in mastering this type, considering Xavier has his electricity powers. (Mastery Level: None) * Mirror: Spells of this type consist of creating illusions, cutting by generating mirror-like objects, and Mirror Beams. (Mastery Level: Max) * Light: Spells of this type consist of rays, balls, and other forms of light. Also has light-based constructs. (Mastery Level: N/A) * Dark: 'Spells of this type consist of shadowy beams, projectiles, and constructs. ''(Mastery Level: N/A) Support/Utility Spell Types * '''Shield Generation: She can summon an elemental or non-elemental shield for either herself or an ally. * Healing: Heals wounds and injuries, obviously. More severe injuries take more mana to heal. * Recharging: She can help allies regain energy for any of their moves limited by energy consumption of some kind. * Swiftness: ''' This makes Vianne and her allies faster in movement speed and reflexes. * '''Gravity Hold: With this, she summons a variable-size vortex that holds objects in place with an unseen force. Larger vortexes take more mana to make and more focus to maintain. She can manipulate objects stuck in vortexes and move said vortexes around as well. * Teleportation: What it says on the tin. The longer the distance she teleports, the more mana it’ll consume. * Portal generation: She can generate two dimensional rifts that are linked, and anything that goes through one portal comes out through the other, and vice versa. They require Vianne to be conscious to maintain, and cost a small amount of mana to create a link. It’s harder to make a portal in the air than have it on a wall or floor, though. * Flight: Using her mana, she can levitate above the ground and start to fly. Her mana is slowly consumed while she's flying, no matter the speed. She leaves a trail of faint purple sparkles when she does this. History The Magician's Beginnings (To be completed) Life in Jinzhen (To be completed) Elemental Gigastones Incident (To be completed) Huodao Islands Incident (To be completed) Present day (To be completed) Category:Characters Category:Wood